Que Me Gustas
by Miryu
Summary: SongFic, dedicado tal vez. Por favor leeanlo y comenten. "...desde que la vi, cautivó mi corazón. Ahora sé que la amo." SoulxMaka, One-shot.


_Un fic dedicado, a mi nii-chan Jetsi. Un MakaxSoul, con la cancion de Que Me Gustas, de Sonyk El Dragon. A ella le encanta esta cancion, y dedicada a ella, y para que se sienta mejor. Espero que te guste, Jetsaline. Y público quien mira el fic, también espero que les guste. De corazón, gracias._

**.Que me gustas.**

**Soul Pov:**

Creo que la primera vez que la vi era un viernes, exactamente en el colegio. En la condenada hora de Stein. De verdad que no era nada cool, pero me enamore. Que idiota he sido o tal vez no, ¿verdad? O por lo menos estas cosas no se deciden.

_Todo empezó en el colegio,_

_cuando la vi y ella me vió._

Había respondido perfectamente la respuesta que yo no sabía. La verdad, es que no soy nada bueno en estas clases. Menos en las clases de Stein. Y es que ese día ella solo levanto su mano y paso al frente por mi. Yo ya estaba en el frente. Es que a Stein le gustaba hacerme pasar verguenza, o simplemente hacerme enojar.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Preguntó luego de que Stein le diera el paso. Levante mi mirada a la chica, que con su voz ya me habia cautivado. Ella, su cara angelical. Su rubio cabello atado con una simple hebilla al costado. Sus ojos verdes jade, que me sacaban de pensamientos. Su sonrisa especial y un poco infantil tal vez. Ella me vió, sólo dedicó una sonrisa. Yo sonreí.

- La fisica: ... - lo demas, no lo escuché, ni interesa. Sólo mire como leía su trabajo. Muy lindo y prolijo se veía desde aquí. Pero solo queria dejar de pensar en ella, ya mi corazón seguia latiendo rapido. Y su voz era como el coro de angeles.

_Todo empezó en el colegio,_

_cuando la vi y ella me vió._

_Me resonó su intelecto,_

_y su belleza me cautivo._

Y es que los siguientes días no paraba de pensar en ella. La verdad es que ocupó mis pensamientos de forma completa. Tanto, que me dí cuenta, que me enamore de ella. No sabia su nombre, pero lo conseguiría, costara lo que costara.

_Y no sé cómo explicarle,_

_que llevo dias sin dormir._

_Quisiera confesarle,_

_lo que le tengo que decir._

Le pregunte a todos los que pude, pero solo consegui su apellido. Albarn. No lo olvidaria jamas en mi vida. Es que ya paresco cursi o por el estilo, pero si la conocieran, sabrian de quien hablo, y por que tanto de esto. Y cueste lo que cueste, necesito conquistarla. Ya esos días me sentia algo poco cool, por así decirlo. Si, era así. Y los días que falto, no sabía qué hacer. Preguntar a sus amigas, ya esta. Pero ellas no sabían. Me desespere. Pero a los días siguientes estabas.

_Quiero decirte que me gustas,_

_que no dejo de pensar en ti._

_Y la verdad es que me asusta,_

_ay, perderte. _

_Y que te alejes de mi._

Estube apunto de confesarme. Si, esto fue muy poco cool. Pero, ¿quíen dijo que enamorarse era cool? Bueno, hasta ahora nadie. No sabia como describirlo, ni cómo decir esto que siento. Pero

No podia estudiar bien, no me concentraba. Es que a cada momento me daba la vuelta para mirarla. Que sus ojos cautivaban mi mente. Mente que piensa en ella, que apenas cierro mis ojos la veo perfectamente. Ella era quien ocupaba mi mente, mi corazón.

_Cierro mis ojos y la veo perfectamente,_

_es como si no pudiera sacarla de mi mente._

_Por ella mi corazón vuelve a latir,_

_y la quiero siempre junto a mi._

Y es que siempre esta presente. Quisiera pensar en otra cosa, pero es imposible. Ya he pasado verguenza con mis amigos, y otros de otro curso. Y es, ¿qué mas podia perder, si iba a ganar el amor de ese corazón de esa chica? Si, preferia ahora pasar la verguenza del mundo pero conquistarla al fin. La amaba, y me dí cuenta ese día.

_Ya esta decidido,_

_te voy a conquistar._

_No importa que corriente haya que nadar._

_Solamente ten presente,_

_que no sales de mi mente._

Y es que al principio no fue facil, ¿qué creen? ¿qué iria asi nomas como invitado del cielo a preguntarle así como así? No. No lo haría. Se me ocurrio la manera perfecta. El baile. Allí le diria todo. Allí. Ella y yo. La conquistaré. No era dificil. Ella tambien pensaba en mi, lo sabía. Sus amigas me lo dijieron, pero al parecer timida es. Intentarlo. No creo que costara, si ella tambien me quiere.

_¡Ay! Dime si yo te gusto,_

_que no se que hacer._

_¡Ay! Tu sabes que me gustas,_

_quiero saver._

_¿Cómo entender todo esto que siento?_

_No sé que hacer con el sentimiento._

_Dime si tu,_

_me quieres a mi._

_No lo puedo creer,_

_que sigo sin ti._

Llego la hora, le pregunté. Segundos como minutos, minutos como horas, horas como dias, y ya saben lo demas. Es que si se hacia muy lento esto. Pero... ¿quíen me mando a enamorarme de una chica, que no conocia? Pues, no lo sé. Al final, no hubo respuesta, pero si un beso. Y un diminuto...

- Si. - dijo con dulzura ella. Ella me queria. Ahora lo sé...

_Todo empezó en el colegio,_

_cuando la ví y ella me vió._

_Me resono su intelecto,_

_y su belleza me cautivo._

Y es que es verdad, que su intelecto, su corazón, su mirada, resonó en mi alma... Y es que me gusta Maka.

**.Fin.**

_Bien, saludos y se cuidan muchisimo. Muchas gracias por leer, y dejen un review plis. Especialmente si son fanfictionistas (?), autores, quien les gustan que les dejen review, comprendan... aunque, yo escribo para mi, pero par todos los demas tambien._

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans.**


End file.
